The Little red dateponkan Boy
by syusuke18
Summary: <html><head></head>One day, a gigantic fruit, a fusion of red date natsume and ponkan mikan , was found floating on a river. Inside was a boy. He was named Mitsume...read and find out what will happen! the new little peach boy! MxN</html>
1. The Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice… I just own my OC Mitsume.

* * *

><p>The sun just rose up to shine all over Gakuen alice campus. It was supposed to be a normal day for 16 year old natsume and mikan… but an unexpected event happened… b y the river.<p>

* * *

><p>MIKAN'S POV<p>

**huff*huff*need to run 1 more kilometer…**huff*

That was what I was thinking before the weirdest sight came before me. I was jogging at that time. I was about to run under the bridge connecting Central town and the Elementary school building. As the shadow of the bridge blocked the sun as it illuminates over my skin… There was...

* * *

><p>NATSUME'S POV<p>

*splat!* Was the sound I heard after I threw a pebble by the river and before the weirdest sight came before me. I was sitting under a bridge. Throwing pebbles on the water as I thought hard about certain a certain girl… not gonna say who. But there, floating on the water in front of me was the weirdest thing I have ever seen…

* * *

><p>BOTH' POV<p>

… a gigantic fruit floats on the water. A red date? A ponkan?

* * *

><p>That's all for now! ehhehe... it's just the prolouge. BY THE WAY! Natsume means chinese red date or also known as jujube berries. And Mikan means summer orange or ponkan!<p> 


	2. SON

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakue alice.

Author's message: sorry about the confusion… I got confused myself! Ahahah! At first I thought of using youichi as the reddate-ponkan boy… but it would be much more exciting if youichi gets jealous of Mitsume's special treatment… so I changed it. Sorry again! Anyways… here it goes!

* * *

><p>Squeals filled the classroom of class B-2 of the high school department… guess why! It was because of Natsume hyuuga. But not only because of him, it is also because of his young companion sitting on his lap. Hotaru and the boys (including Ruka and Koko) didn't involve themselves with the 'riot'. They were just sitting quietly, waiting for Mr. Narumi to enter the room.<p>

"So cute!" a girl with permy hair squealed on the top of her lungs as a pair hazel orbs stared at her with fear.

"wwwwwwaaaa!" the hazel pools of young boy started to get teary… "The monster is scary, papa!"

"Look at what you've done, Sumire!" a pink haired girl.

"I did not mean to do that!"… And their debate went on and on which made the young boy cry some more. It was getting Natsume's nerves.

"Tch." The young boy noticed his 'daddy' give the 'pissed off' signal…

"Could you all shut the hell up!" Natsume cracked. The squeals suddenly stopped as the battalion of crazy girls stared in awe towards Natsume. It was a rare sight. For Natsume to crack? It takes **a lot** of conditions before that happens.

The child's eyes started to get tearier… "Papa is scary!" the boy cried… really hard. "waaaa!"

Natsume panicked. He didn't know what to do. The child's cries were getting louder and more annoying.

"argh!" natsume shouted as the girls watch him loose his usual cool. It was something new.

"Stop crying!" Natsume commanded but the boy's cries got louder.

"there, there…" a auburn haired girl said sweetly as she messed with the soft raven hair of the crying boy. "Don't cry any more, Mitsume. Momma is here." She gave the boy a huge grin.

In an instant, Mitsume stopped crying.

"How'd you do that?" Natsume's eyes widened in surprise.

Mikan carried mitsume as she glared at Natsume. "That is what you call **good parenting.**"

Mikan looked at mitsume as she said… "Was Natsume really scary?"

"Yes, mama…" Mitsume hugged Mikan. "Daddy was really scary."

"MOMMY? DADDY?" their classmates suddenly exclaimed which caught the attention of the _happy family_. "YOU GUYS HAVE A SON?"

BAM!... everyone looked at the source of th loud noise. It was Hotaru, slammed her hands on the table.

"What _**son **_are you talking about?" She said in a scary tone. Her eyes had a killing intent as she glared on Natsume."Explain yourselves!"

"yeah! You should explain everything!" Nonoko agreed. The door suddenly opened as the a gay looking teacher entered the room. It was Mr. Narumi.

"Good morning, students-" he was cut

"Is that boy really your son?" Ruka suddenly stood up.

"s-s-s-s-SON?" the teacher stuttered.

* * *

><p>ahehehehe... that's it.<p> 


End file.
